Toshiro
Toshiro is a Harton-Erachi and captain of Squad 10. History: Personality: Toshiro is generally mature and serious. Tōshirō is shown to be easily annoyed by others goofing off or drawing unneeded attention to themselves. He hates anything that he deems childish as well as being described as something close to a child, such as an elementary school child. He is overly protective of his friends and allies. Toshiro dislikes summer and warm weather in general. His favorite foods are watermelon and amanattō. He works very hard, but his motive seems to be that if he finishes quickly, he can return to his afternoon nap. He believes in the saying "children who sleep well, grow well," and hopes to grow quickly, a wish shared by his subordinates. Naturally, they do not voice this fact in front of him, for even regularly practicing this adage for so long, he did not really grow in height. Toshiro is usually joked about by many of the other Harton-Erachi as well as by his enemies. He has developed a cold attitude toward most people; he tolerates these jokes and goes on with his duties. Although he has shown anger towards jokes, he doesn't take action against whomever insulted him unless they are his enemies. The only thing he cannot tolerate is not being addressed as "Captain Toshiro," or an inappropriate use of his name, as he worked very hard for the title, so he gets angry when not addressed as such. He does not address any other officer with their title, only their last names. Hyōrinmaru: Hyōrinmaru: When sealed, Hyōrinmaru looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue, and sheath dark blue. The sheath completely dissolves when he draws his sword. The sword is somewhat longer than most such blades, at about 1.4 meters long. Hyōrinmaru is the strongest of all ice-element Amber Blades. As such, Toshiro doesn't need water to be present in order for him to use its abilities. His control over Hyōrinmaru's power is great enough to use its Bankai attacks while in Shikai, though with less control over them. The difference in ability between Hyōrinmaru's Shikai and Bankai is very small; the true difference lies in the quantities of ice each form can create, with the Shikai only being able to create comparatively small quantities. Shikai: Hyōrinmaru's release command is "Reign over the Frosted Heavens". In its Shikai, Hyōrinmaru extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can extend greatly, if necessary, by force of will. The chain itself can be used for attack, or to entangle a target. Hyōrinmaru allows Toshiro to control water and ice. His slashes create an immense amount of Amber power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. Hyōrinmaru can create multiple ice dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. Toshiro can also direct his slashes towards the ground and form a wave of ice, which rushes over his opponents, overwhelming and freezing them. The chain-blade also freezes anything Toshiro traps with it. The power it expels is so overwhelming that on Gallifrey, its mere release affects the weather within the immediate vicinity, creating a thunderstorm or blizzard Tensō Jūrin: One of Hyōrinmaru's basic powers, as well as its strongest. It allows him to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, the water in the surrounding atmosphere. The ability is usable in both Shikai and Bankai. However, Toshiro states that this aspect of his powers is not fully mature, and that he doesn't like to use it in Bankai mode, as he is unsure of whether or not he could keep it from killing everyone in the vicinity. Shinkū no Kōri no Yaiba: This ability allows Toshiro to manipulate the ice by gathering it at Hyōrinmaru's tip and expelling it forward creating a large blade of ice to impale his opponent. Ryōjin Hyōheki: Toshiro generates a protective wall of ice by finely weaving threads of ice together. Rokui Hyōketsujin: Toshiro can lay down a trap by placing five snowflake-shaped ice crystals on the ground in a pentagonal formation. When an opponent steps into the trap, each snowflake sends a line of ice towards them. The space within the pentagon is then encased in a large pillar of ice, trapping the opponent. Bankai: Toshiro's Bankai causes ice to flow from Hyōrinmaru onto himself, starting at his right arm, which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt, which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of an eight-pointed star. The ice continues forming up over his shoulders, with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. The ice forms down his left arm and encases his hand, which ends in a claw. Toshiro' feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand, as they also end in claws. These new ice limbs are movable, and can be used as an extension of himself to aid in battle. Much like his Shikai, Toshiro can freeze objects and areas, though the radius and strength of the freezing is greater. Because the Bankai's freezing ability is much greater, Toshiro can swing his tail around as a weapon to try and freeze objects. Ryūsenka: When Toshiro stabs his opponents, a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between Hyōrinmaru and the opponents, encasing and freezing them. Toshiro then proceeds to shatter the ice, and his opponent with it. Sennen Hyōrō: Toshiro creates many ice pillars, which encircle him and his enemy. At his command (when he turns his sword 90 degrees counter-clockwise), these pillars then move towards the enemy, enveloping and crushing them. Though this technique is very powerful, he infers that it takes a considerable amount of time to prepare, and therefore the distraction of his enemy is crucial in successfully completing this attack. Hyōten Hyakkasō: This ability is an extension of Hyōrinmaru's Tensō Jūrin power. However, because he dislikes using Tensō Jūrin while his Bankai is active, he rarely uses it. The ability opens up a huge hole in the clouds, through which a large amount of snow floats down onto his opponent. As the snow comes into contact with the opponent, ice flowers sprout all over their body, instantly trapping them in a pillar of ice.When the last of the 100 petals falls, the life of the one who touched it will be over. Category:Harton-Erachi Category:Court Guard Squad Captain